Attack on Technodrome (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_42_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #42 (IDW)]]Attack on Technodrome (chapter 2) ("Angriff auf den Technodrom", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 21. Januar 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #42 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|"Willkommen auf Burnow Island!"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Old Hob **Slash **Herman the Hermit Crab und Mondo Gecko *Foot Clan **Shredder **Rocksteady und Bebop **Koya und Bludgeon **Foot Elite *Krang **Traag und Granitor **Steinkrieger **Kraangs Armee *Professor Honeycutt und Baxter Stockman **Flyborg (Cameo) *Harold Lillja **Metalhead *Dr. Miller Handlung thumb|270px|Planänderung und AbschiedIn Old Hobs Versteck beladen Hob und dessen Mutantentruppe, Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo einen Pickup mit Waffen, als letzte Vorbereitung auf ihren Angriff gegen Shredder und den Foot Clan, den sie in letzter Zeit so akribisch vorbereitet haben."Attack on Technodrome" #1 Hob zeigt sich unternehmungslustig, doch Splinter reagiert zu dessen Verwunderung mit einer bis dahin nicht gezeigten Zurückhaltung. Als Hob Splinter fragt, ob er vielleicht aus der Operation aussteigen will, antwortet Leonardo anstelle seines Vaters, dass er und seine Brüder nicht am Angriff teilnehmen werden, weil sie jetzt etwas Anderes erledigen müssen. Hob ist nicht erbaut über diese abrupte Planänderung, doch Splinter verspricht ihm, dass er selbst nichtsdestotrotz am geplanten Angriff teilnehmen wird. Danach teilen Splinter und seine Söhne noch einen privaten Moment, in dem der Meister seinen Söhnen Mut zuspricht und ihnen versichert, dass Donatellos Plan brilliant sei, bevor die Turtles aufbrechen. thumb|180px|left|Die Nachricht aus dem heiteren HimmelIndessen steht der Technodrom auf Burnow Island kurz vor der Initiierung der totalen Terraformung der Erde, als Professor Honeycutt und Baxter Stockman vor Krang treten und ihn ums Wort bitten. Als Krang es ihnen gestattet, erklärt Honeycutt ihm, dass er Informationen besitzt, dass der Shredder und der Foot Clan noch an diesem Tag die Insel angreifen wollen! Aufgebracht verlangt Krang zu wissen, woher Honeycutt diese Informationen her hat, was der Fugitoid nicht verraten will; doch bevor Krang Honeycutt in seinem Zorn auseinandernehmen kann, schreitet Stockman mäßigend ein und macht ihm klar, wie wichtig Honeycutt für das Technodrom-Projekt ist. Daraufhin lässt Krang von Honeycutt ab und befiehlt seinen Truppen, die Insel unter volle Alarmbereitschaft zu stellen. thumb|270px|Stockmans VerratKaum aber ist dies geschehen, ergreift nun Stockman das Wort und enthüllt dem utromonischen Kriegsherrn, dass Honeycutt ihm Informationen vorenthält, und betrügt damit die Allianz, die die beiden insgeheim geschlossen haben!''Utrom Empire'' #3 und "Attack on Technodrome" #1 Für das Versprechen, dass Krang ihm eine nicht-transformierte Zuflucht auf der Erde zur Verfügung stellt, erzählt Stockman ihm selbstsicher grinsend, dass Honeycutts Informaten die Turtles sind und diese sich zusammen mit dem Shredder - und der Assistenz des Fugitoiden''Utrom Empire'' #3, "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 und #2 - am Angriff auf den Technodrom beteiligen wollen! Mit dieser Information sieht Krang die Gelegenheit gekommen, sich seine ärgsten Feinde mit einem Schlag vom Hals zu schaffen - und als Belohnung für diese Vorwarnung lässt er Stockman und Honeycutt zusammen in ihr neues "Sanktuarium" (eine Arrestzelle) werfen. thumb|270px|left|Donatellos EntscheidungIn der Zwischenzeit betreten Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael die Werkstatt von Harold Lillja, wo sie von Donatello und Harold, der sie von einem geheimen Ort aus per Videoverbindung und Fernlenkung von Metalhead im Auge behält, empfangen werden. Donatello bereitet die Aktivierung des von Harold gebauten Teleportals vor, eröffnet dann aber seinen Brüdern, dass er nicht mit ihnen gehen wird, weil er die Amaturen des Gerätes bedienen muss. Da ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, bekommen die anderen Turtles keine Gelegenheit, ihrem Bruder andersweitig zu überzeugen; Donatello schaltet das Portal ein, und nach einem kurzen, aber vom Herzen kommenden Abschied treten Donatellos Brüder durch das Portal. Kaum aber dass sie weg sind, fragt Harold ihn, warum er ihnen "es" nicht erklärt hat; worauf Donatello einfach nur entgegnet, dass sie im Moment genug Sorgen hätten. thumb|270px|Das Eintreffen der MitspielerGerade in dem Moment trifft die Armee des Foot Clans ein, angeführt vom Shredder und seiner Elitewache und mit Koya, Bludgeon, Bebop und Rocksteady im Gefolge. Gemäß ihres Abkommens"New Mutant Order" #3 und "Attack on Technodrome" #1 soll Donatello sie mit dem Teleportal nach Burnow Island versetzen, und um sicherzugehen, dass er keinen Verrat an ihm begeht, werden Rocksteady und Bebop zurückbleiben, um ein wachsames Auge auf Donatello zu halten und bei Bedarf zu eliminieren. Und so verschwinden der Shredder und seine Leute durch den Teleporter in Richtung Burnow Island. thumb|270px|left|Dr. Millers späte EinsichtIn einem Flügel der New York Tech Universität betritt Dr. Miller sein in abendliche Dunkelheit getauchtes Büro, und als er das Licht einschaltet, findet er zu seinem Schreck April an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Diese beginnt ihn bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit mit Vorwürfen darüber zu überschütten, wie er sich - und auch beinahe das Ashi no Himitsu - auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Foot Clan ausgeliefert hat, nachdem sie und ihre Freunde ihr Bestes getan haben, um ihn vor dieser Organisation zu schützen, und dass er ihnen dafür gewaltig etwas schuldig ist.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 Und zu Aprils nicht geringem Verdutzen stimmt Miller ihr sogar noch zu: Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er nur an die Erhaltung des Ashi no Himitsu gedacht, welches damals in seinen Augen einen unersetzbaren historischen Schatz dargestellt hatte. Doch jetzt ist ihm in der Gesellschaft des Foot Clans doch noch mulmig geworden, und er verspricht April, seine Schuld zu begleichen, sobald sie ihn aus diesem Schlangennest herausholen kann. Zwar freut sich April darüber, dass Miller endlich Einsicht gezeigt hat; doch wie sie ihn aus den Klauen des Foot befreien kann - das ist ein Detail, das sie noch nicht genau hat ausarbeiten können... thumb|270px|Donatellos Doppelspiel-PlanInzwischen haben Splinter, Hob und die Mutanimals am Versteck des Foot Clans Position bezogen und bereiten sich nun auf ihren Angriff vor. Dabei geht Splinter noch einmal ein vorhergegangenes Gespräch mit seinen Söhnen durch den Kopf: Nach ihrer Wanderung durch den Kanal war Leonardo ja auf einmal eine Idee gekommen, wie der Shredder geschlagen werden könnte:"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Indem man seine eigenen Methoden gegen ihn anwendet und ihm einen Doppelagenten in den Pelz setzt, der vorgibt, freiwillig für ihn zu arbeiten."City Fall" #2 und "City Fall" #3 Das Problem mit dem genauen Wie hatte er mit Donatello lösen können, als dieser damals im Streit mit seinem Vater wütend aus dem Versteck gestürmt war und Leonardo versucht hatte, ihm wieder ins Gewissen zu reden."New Mutant Order" #1 Donatello war auf die Idee gekommen, den Konkurrenzkampf zwischen dem Shredder und Krang um die Herrschaft über die Erde auszunutzen, indem er den Shredder überredete, in ihrem gemeinsamen Interesse einen Angriff gegen Krang zu unternehmen, und diesen gleichzeitig über den Fugitoiden über den bevorstehenden Überfall zu informieren. Während die beiden Feinde sich nun untereinander schlagen würden, würden die Turtles die Gelegenheit nutzen, sich heimlich in Krangs Basis zu schleichen und dort den Technodrom zu vernichten. thumb|left|200px|Die Schüler werden zu MeisternAls er diese Details vernommen hatte, war Splinter zunächst vollkommen sprachlos. Auf seine anschließende Frage, weshalb sie ihm vorher nichts davon gesagt hätten, sprachen die Turtles schließlich das aus, was Donatello ihm schon lange vorher ins Gesicht gesagt hatte: Splinters Obsession mit der Vernichtung des Shredders war so weit gegangen, dass er vor lauter Rachegedanken an nichts anderes mehr hatte denken können; und die Turtles hatten ihn bisher nicht in den Plan einweihen können, ohne ihr Unternehmen zu kompromitieren. Schließlich gab Splinter nach kurzer Überlegung zu, dass er sich in seinem Starrsinn in nur eine einzige Richtung verbohrt hatte, während seine Söhne viel mehr Umsicht und Vorschau bewiesen haben, und er lobte seine Söhne - besonders Leonardo - für die Weisheit ihres Schlachtplans. thumb|200px|ShowdownInzwischen, auf dem bereits nächtlichen Burnow Island. Der Shredder und seine Ninjas sind sicher auf der Insel angekommen und haben Angriffsstellungen bezogen; doch gerade als der Shredder den Befehl zur Attacke geben will, werden sie von Krang, Traag, Granitor und einem großen Kontingent seiner Armee begrüßt. Die Kämpfer beider Seiten verwickeln sich umgehend in ein blutiges Gefecht auf Leben und Tod. Krang aber sondert sich mit Traag und Granitor vom Kampfgeschehen ab, um sich seinem größten Feind persönlich entgegenzustellen: Dem Shredder, flankiert von Bludgeon und Koya. Neudruckversionen *''Attack on Technodrome'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)